The Four Man Team
by DanteTheUndead
Summary: IS Infinite Stratos is a Japanese light novel series by Izuru Yumizuru with illustrations provided by Okiura and CHOCO. As of April 2011, 7 volumes have been published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J label.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First day

The night was filled with the sounds of crickets as a young man was trying to find sleep with school starting in the morning.

Ichika rolled over on his side and started at the ceiling of his room while lying on his bed, " Alright, I guess it's time to sleep." He told himself he shifted to another side of his bed and closed his eye beginning to count sheep, then threw off his blanket and scratched his head.

"Ugh, well maybe if I eat something." He got up and made his way to the kitchen, on the way to his fridge he picked up the remote and flicked on the T.V. and began to flick through the channels.

"Win a brand ne-"

"With just 19.95 a month you can-"

"-group of teen's said that they didn't realize that the I.S.-

"-n't do it Rin, don't use Satan's power to…."

Ichika paused and flicked back to the previous channel, did the lady say something about _I.S's_? When flipped back Ichika saw a group of _boy's!_

" –_Along with Kenshi, this group of boy's all demonstrated being able to activate an I.S. and operate it after being caught in a warehouse filled with them. When they were questioned about it all them replied "We don't know what we were doing only that the machine's moved and we climbed inside of them and got out of there as fast as we could."_

Ichika watched in utter shock and disbelief, there were other males that could pilot an I.S.! His heart sped up and he kept his eyes glued on the T.V. screen as it showed the profiles on the screen,

One had brown hair in a spiked fashion and had a mischievous smile that told you he was not someone to turn your back on, at the same time he also had kind playful violet color eyes almost like Charlotte's only a shade lighter he looked to have average height though.

Another was a little shorter than the brown haired one but he also was a scared looking kid with a red eye and the other blue and black hair and besides his eyes he didn't look to be anything special.

The last one profile made Ichika's heart stop for a brief second, just his face was enough for Ichika to know he was not someone that you mess with or that you would ever forget. He had white long hair and grey eyes that almost seemed that you were looking through them and made you shiver. The boy's face had a small scar along the nose and a serious expression that would have made the toughest man waver.

"_All of the boy's here have currently been enrolled in the IS Academy, most of the public is still in shock and awe as this came as surprise to the boy's themselves. What's more is that fact that the boy's are not all from Japan but different countries, when asked why they were in Japan they simply said that they were looking for someone."_

Ichika bit his thumb as he started to wonder what they had come for, it wasn't long however before sleep finally took over Ichika.

Images and people speaking all flashed through his dreams and he kept hearing these notes playing in his dream..or at least he was hoping that this was a dream, the notes played low then got higher and then lower repeating themselves.

"_What's going on here?_" Ichika thought to himself, when he went to move his arms all he do was barley move them a inch before his whole body felt weighted, a sudden feeling of uneasiness started to come when the music notes started to take a sharper turn and he turned to look behind him only to see a bright light and something attaching to his back.

"_ICHIKA!" _ he turned to see Hoki and the others in front of him, he smiled but stopped when he saw that their faces were worried and seemed scared urgent almost.

"_TAKE OUR HAND'S_!" They all stretched out their hands for him to take, he reached for them but his arm felt even more weighted and it wouldn't respond. He looked at them panic and saw the same amount of panic as a white light behind him started to glow brighter and brighter until…..

"How many time's have I told you not to sleep on the couch?" Ichikas eyes flew open, just as a book tapped him on the face, or as any tap from Chifuyu would be. Grabbing his face in pain he sat up and groaned,

"What the heck happened?" Ichika rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes still rubbing the stop Chifuyu hit, "Oh yeah!" he turned to his sister, "Is it true those boys are going to school, or was I that sleepy?" he looked at the T.V. thinking of what he had heard last night.

"More importantly shouldn't you be getting to the train station?" Chifuyu said raising an eyebrow at her younger brother still in Pajamas, then she grabbed her duffle and left the house.

"What did she mea-" Ichikas heart stopped in his throat as he looked at the clock as saw that it was 7:59, the train leaves at 8:00! He ran to his room and threw off his Pajamas and threw on his school uniform, grabbed his duffle and ran out the door tripping on his way out.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Ichika ran down the hill of his house and to the train station, on his way he noticed that two other males running while a third was being dragged ahead of him, all in the sam uniform as his.

One of them half dressed in his school uniform while his the other half of his uniform was in his hands along with his duffle, the other dragging a smaller scared looking child along with a piece of toast in his mouth , and the child was smiling widely while listing to something on his headphones and didn't notdice or even didn't care that he was being carried but he was content.

"_What…..I bet these guy are the new males student's_." Ichika picked dup his pace to match the two in front of him, and then was a little shocked when they quicken their pace and he had to catch up to them again, and once again they picked up their pace.

This went on until the reached the train station breathless and a few seconds to spare before the train was supposed to leave.

"Man you guy's run quick." Ichika said breathless as he boarded the train with the other three behind them,

"Wait you mean you aren't one of the teachers chasing us?" the one who was half dressed asked his head turned sideways and his grey eyes looking questioningly at Ichika.

Ichika looked at him abd was about to answer before he turned bright red and grabbed his hand then ran to the coach in the back and threw him in along with pants the breathed a sigh of relief, the other two followed him with a questioning glance until they saw the pants then they laughed and shook their heads.

"That's Rylin for you," said the one with spiked hair, "Always unprepared for normal stuff unless it's a fight." Then he laughed and looked at Ichika "By the way I am Leyon, America's rep. and given that you are also a male, you must be Ichika Orimura." He held out his hand to shake and Ichika took it and smiled.

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you Leyon." When he let go he heard a few girls coming down the corridor and heard them say,

"I know they are here somewhere, I saw Orimura get on the train with the new males-"

"I wonder what they are like-"

"Did you see the one with no pants!?"

Ichika tensed and grabbed both Leyon and the smaller boy and opened the door and threw them inside and closed the door behind them right as the ground began to rumble.

"Hey whats the big idea!" said Rylin zipping up his pants and looking skeptically at Ichika who was closing the blinds to their windows.

Ichika looked back at them and put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet as the rumbling became louder and louder and voice soon followed,

"ORIMURA! COME OUT WITH THE NEW GUYS!"

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

The other boys eye's grew wide as they looked at the door in fear, the little one began to shake and tear up a little bit as they started running down the hallway of the train. Leyon put his hand on the littler ones shoulder and smiled at him giving him a thumbs up.

"_Man, hopefully they won't nodice that this is the only closed compartment and look here._" Ichika cursed himself for being so stupid. When the rumbling stopped he took a deep breath and told the others to keep silent while he checked to see if they were gone, they all nodded and Ichika got up slowly and lifted the blind slightly.

At that moment he really wished that he hadn't because the moment he did he saw a whole flood of eyes staring at right back into his followed by a knock on the door. He slumped his shoulders and turned then sank to the floor sad and defeated.

"What's wrong?" Leyon asked his expression getting tense as he stood up, "Who's at the door?"

Rylin and the little one were watching him with tense face's as well as Ichika sat on the floor,

"Prepare yourselves is all I can say…..and if we survive this lets meet sometime at school ok?" Ichika was able to say that before the door was kicked down and a whole flood of girls came in and grabbed them and the new guys were lost in the waves of them

Rylin just glared at them and the group advancing toward him stopped dead in there track's for a few seconds until someone scream for him to glare at her again and he was charged again and tackled to the floor,

Leyon they stood around and gawking at him until one girl with flaming red hair hugged him and the rest started to protest and all began to crowd him, much to his credit however he didn't fall down he just stood ther looking at them in amazement and wonder.

The little guy however looked as if he was going to have the worst of it, the girls surrounded him and started asking him questions at such as fast pace, he started to shake his eye's wild until a girl stepped forward and offered him her hand. He looked as if he was going to take it but stopped when he saw her evil face.

So Ichika thinking that the other two could handle themselves pushed and squeeze through the crowd of them until he was standing in front of the kid and offered his hand, "Come on, let's get out of here before they get any random idea's trust me they can be pretty weird sometimes."

The little kid looked up in Ichika in wonder and then smiled nodding his head and taking Ichika's hand, Ichika then charged through the crowd of girls, through the corridor and didn't stop until he reached the very front section of the train breathing heavy he stopped to catch his breath and looked at the young kid and really studied his face.

"You ok big brother?" he asked in a quiet but gentle tone, "You look rather tired." He looked worried and Ichika couldn't help but smile,

"_Now I see why all of the girls were after him._" He put his hand on the kid's head and rubbed it, "It's alright I'm fine." The kid looked shocked and then began to smile as he closed his eyes. "_He seems so sincere._" Then he stopped and looked down at the kid "I'm sorry to ask this but I never got your name."

"That's ok, my name is Axel and I am the male rep for England." He gave Ichika a such strong confident smile that Ichika would have thought that he was a different person compared to the kid he just saved.

"Ichika! There you are!" Before Ichika had anytime to react at all he was pulled into his childhood friend Rins hug and squeezed roughly

"He- Hey Rin how are you?" He tried to give an apologetic glace to Axel but he wasn't able to mostly due to the fact that Lin was squeezing the life out of him,

"Haven't seen you in over a year and that's all you can say." Her expression went from one of joy that of annoyance and Ichika felt a her grip tighten around him causing him to gasp for air.

"Get your hand's off of my Ichika dog!" said a much more haughty voice the voice that could only be Cecilia Alcott. "The only one aloud to squeeze him like that is me." She crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards the two her blue eye's blazing with determination.

Lin glared down at Cecilia and let go of Ichika, "Well I got here first so back off you ugly cow." She pointed at her, almost immediately Ichika heard s shuffle of feet followed by his arm being taken by Hoki Shinono,

"There you are." Before Ichika could even give her an confused look she blushed and make her face even more serious then normal, 'It's just that I've been looking for you that's all." She then blushed even more as he looked a little shocked and pressed her body against his arm and screamed at him "D-Don't look at me like that."

"H-H-Hoki _they_ are touching me." Ichika felt his face start to heat up and he couldn't help but looking down as Hoki glared at him and turned around covering her chest and calling him a pervert.

Axel started to laugh as he watched Ichika's expression, "She must be the Tsudere huh?" as soon as he said that Ichika picked him up and ran as fast as he could into a new compartment and into the bathroom.

"Do you have a death wish?" he said looking at Axel with a look worry and shock, "First thing about this Academy is not to point out anyone's flaws, especially not Hoki's if you want to live to see your homeroom."

Axel looked at him with a look that told Ichika he wasn't listening, "Well I thought you knew, I mean you also have those two Yandere's did you see the way they looked at that Hoki girl when she pressed up against you?"

Ichika was so surprised he was listening that he didn't hear a word that Axel said, "I thought you couldn't hear me with those headphones on." He stared in wonder at Axel and then grabbed one of headphone's and Axel knocked his hand away.

"Trust me I may not look like it but I listen a lot more then people give me credit for." A slight hint of sadness in his voice.

The door to the bathroom opened and Ichika cursed himself for not locking it, when he turned around however he saw both Leyon and Rylin standing with their body's pressed against the door barricading it.

"Th-t-Thank you for throwing us to the dogs!" Leyon said with an hurt and annoyed tone in his voice, "I don't think I have ever been hugged so much in all my life! Rylin poor guy was like an open ki-" the door behind them lurched forward as the girls on the other side began to kick the door down screaming that they weren't done yet.

Ichika felt cold sweat as he looked at the door, "_We are finished, and before I to hang out with these guys."_ he walked up to the door and put his hand his hand on the handle

"What are you doing if you open, we are finished and Axel looks to young to exspeance anything that those girls do to him." Said Leyon pointing to a annoyed Axel,

"Bloody Hell Leyon I am older than you Im 16 your fifteen." He said, then he sighed "Before you open the door hold on there is something that I want to try as a last resort." He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out something that surprised all of the boy's

"You" started Ichika

"Cannot be" Continuted Leyon

"Serious…." Finished Rylin

Only seconds later was the door kicked down and four surprised looking male cat's with paw's looking at them with fear and surprise in their I.S. Operation suits and only the smallest dared to pose in his.

"_This will never work, girls love Neko human, and what's worse id that we are the only boys here so they wont just 'watch' as Axels hoping, well might as well play the part.."_ thought Ichika as he began to move to get hair out of his eyes and immediately wished that he hadn't

All eye's shifted to him and took a step back in fear tripped and more hair fell into his face, he started to blush as he put his hand up to his chin and he gave them his best (which was hard) cat eyes, then raised his paw and gave a off tune and meek "Meow."

"Oh….my…god…THEY'ER ADORABLE!" they took as step forward towards Ichika that's when Axel took a step forward and smiled and took a step forward directing their attention to him .

That's when Ichika noticed that Axel's head phones turned into neko ears and they started to play a very familiar dance song as he began to move his hip from side to side while putting his paws up on his head

"Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
(Vara med)

"Good god not this song." Said Leyon his exspression saying that he knew this song all to well, as well as Rylin who shook his head .

Ichika nodiced that they girls were looking a little bit like they would love to have Axel in their clutches as some started to drool and wiggle their fingers and move closer , so he got up and then stood next to Axel and started to dance with him.

"Big brother…" Axel smiled and then Leyon dragged Rylin as they started to dance and the music rang out through the bathroom.

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

"Hopefully this hold out." Said Axel under breath, Ichika didn't really care all he wanted was to make it to school on one piece and not have to hear anything else from anyone else, Luckily though as the song hit the last verse the train slowed down and behind them they could see the platform.

"One the count of three," said Leyon as the four of them took a step back, "One, two….THREE!" Leyon jumped out of the window and Rylin followed when it was time for Ichika to get out he jumped out head first and landed face first onto the ground.

(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)

Dansa med oss

Klappa era händer

Gör som vi gör

Ta några steg åt vänster

Lyssna och lär

Missa inte chansen

Nu är vi här med

**Caramelldansen**.

With that Axel jumped out of the window and landed on top of Ichika causing him to get the air knocked out of him, unfortunately he didn't have time to think about that due to the fact the girls were trying to get through the window as well as coming out of the train.

"Crap we've gatta go now!" Ichika grabbed Axel and ran past Leyon and Rylin who followed after him,

"Uh Ichika we forgot-" Axel started to say, but was cut off my when a large black I.S came speeding towards them and a girl with silver hair and brown eye (the other covered with an eye patch) and confident smile piloting the I.S. Unit. "R-R-REALLY B-BIG I.S. WITH A CREEPY GIRL POILTING IT"

"Don't worry dude, my I.S. is with-" Then he looked behind him and saw what he was talking about and then attempted to run faster, he was unlucky and lucky at the same time.

Lucky because he was able to get inside of the dorm building along with his other males but unlucky because he ran smack dab into Charlotte and landed on top of her, he put his hand up to push himself up but ended up making it look like he was pinning her down.

"I-Ichika…." She said looking into his eyes and blushing slightly, ''I know that we haven't seen each other for a year but this is…"

Ichika turned red and scrabbled off of Charlotte and helped her up while stammering his apology, the other males were in a group huddle and watching them while walking about them in both awe and amusement in there exspression.

Before anything else could be said, he felt a murderous aura coming from behind him where the door was and turned slowly to see both Rin and Cecilia standing at the door way with a hollow look in their eye's and a killer aura coming off of them.

The first day of school…great…

_This is the end of my first chapter hope that you enjoy I do not own any Official Infinite Stratos Characters. __IS Infinite Stratos is a Japanese light novel series by Izuru Yumizuru with illustrations provided by Okiura and CHOCO. As of April 2011, 7 volumes have been published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J label._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bad Day

"_Man I thought I was gunna die." _ Ichika thought laying his head on his desk, "_Hopefully the others made it to their classrooms ok._" He didn't have time to show everyone to their classrooms mostly due to the fact that Cecelia, Rin and Hoki chased him to the classroom cursing at him as well as Rin at Cecelia shooting at him.

"Ichika darling are you alright you look ill." Cecelia's concerned voice split through his thoughts, she placed her hand on his head and then breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness you're not running a fever I just don't know what I were to do if you were sick darling."

Ichika opened his eyes and it was immediately filled with the smiling face of Cecelia, "_Of course I'm not fine you of all people should know why, I mean you were the one shooting at me after all." _he sighed and then looked over at Cecelia, "I'm not alright it's just why did you have to go and do that this morning I only fell into Char by accident." He let a little of the annoyance seep into his voice at the end.

"Oh it was only an accident? Whoopsie." Cecelia put her hand to her mouth as she fake laughed, "Just from my angel you couldn't tell at all what was really going on at all." She turned away from him walked back to her desk putting her hand on her hip still fake laughing.

"_I swear sometimes I just don't get why she doesn't look at everything from both angels before she and Rin go and make harsh decisions. Futher more…_" He looked over at Hoki who was looking back at him before she turned away her black hair swinging behind her, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and then sighed, "_Oh well at least she didn't hit me._" He thought thinking of the damage the Akasubaki would do to him while the image of watermelon being split open came into his head.

"Ichika are you alright?" asked another concerned voice only this one sounded genuinely concerned, "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." At that last statement Ichika immediately knew who it was and smiled as he turned to face Charlotte who then blushed and whispered "Although I wouldn't mind if it happened again",

"It's alright I mean it was an accident right?" Ichika said scratching his head, he hadn't heard what she said about the accident and was a bit taken back when her expression grew serious and she puffed out her cheek's at him annoyed then turned and took her seat.

"_What was that about?"_ he thought, he didn't have long to ponder on it though as the door had opened and in stepped a lady with short green hair a kind smile and short green a dress that she had always been wearing sense Ichika had first seen her at I.S. academy , the entire class gasped in joy "Miss Yamda!"

The instructor smiled and at them and waved a little, "Hello everyone are you ready to have a great school year?!" she wasn't expecting the response of everyone in the class shouting all at once, her facial expression showed it but then she smiled and motion for everyone to take a seat and quite down.

Then Chifuyu walked into the room and everyone fell silent she cast a sideways glance at him and nodded then turned to the class, "Alright listen up due to some recent reports I am going to be your home rom teachers this year as well so you all do you best go t that?" she finished.

"Yes Ma'am" the students all replied, then not long after that they started to gush over that fact they would Chifuyu Orimura as their homeroom teacher again,

"Miss Orimura what reports are you talking about?" asked one student raising her hand and looking pretty serious, "Do you mean the ones about I.S.'s being stolen?" when she finished the entire class began to mutter amongst themselves

"_What does she mean "stolen" I mean the user can even take off the I.S. can they?..._" Ichika pondered on this thought looking at his own I.S. (Byakushiki) from what he remembered being told, the I.S. user was the only one that could take of the original I.S. from his or her own arm, or at least the personal I.S. users

"That does not concern any of you." Said Chifuyu with her normal authoritative voice, "All you need to know is what you have been told and continue with your study's." She said glaring at all of them causing the atmosphere to become silent and tense again,

"O-on another note class we have a new student joining us this year." Miss Yamada motioned to the side of her which was empty, when she realized this she let out a noise of shock and looked around the room while Chifuyu sighed and walked to the door.

"That was your cue." She looked at the person at the other side, the person mumbled something back and she gave the death glare, "At school you will address me at Instructor Orimura understand." Then walked away from the door followed by Rylin who had a unsure look on his face. When he entered everyone of the girls gasped in glee only when Rylin heard this he gave them all a glare and they fell in silence again,

"Not a great first impression for a new school year." Chifuyu hit Rylin in the back of the head with a book, "The sad part was you didn't even introduce yourself before that happened. It's a wonder how you even manage to have all of these girls over you." She turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest and stood next the Miss Yamada, Rylin shoulder slumped as he covered his eyes a depressing aura surrounding him.

"_That was pretty harsh sis even for me and I'm used to it."_ Ichika couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for Rylin as he was sitting on the ground,

Then Rylin got up and walked over to Miss Yamada and turned to face the class and cleared his throat and regained his cold composer a little computer showed his name, "My name is Rylin Lionheart." He seemed a little surprised however when some of the class began to break out in giggles,

"Welcome Sir Huggles." Chifuyu with a little hint of amusement in her eyes, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Rylin looked confused as he looked at his I.D. then his face fell and that was due to the fact that instead of what his real name, the I.D. read 'Sir Huggles Bunnystead' and he began to shake, Ichika felt even more sympathy for Rylin, then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement by the door and saw Axel and Leyon attempting to hold on their laughter as they sat hiding at the door high-fiving each other.

"Man talk about unlucky" said one girl in the class leaning over to her friend

"I hope he's ok." Said another girl in front of Ichika

Then to Rylin took off his shoes and threw them at the door, "I TOLD YOU TWO TO GET TO YOUR CLASSROOMS NOT PLAY PRANKS!" and Rylin then sighed turned back to the class his stormy eyes showing that he was pretty bored, "I am England's First Male Rep, I have one brother which many of you have attempted to assault" his eyes looked as cold as an ice storm, "In the end though I hope to achieve and SS ranking as a pilot." He closed his eyes and everyone stared at him in surprise. "That is all."

"Well then sense you and Orimura are the only two males in this class you two will have to sit next to each other, and you seem like a smart one try to help him Orimura couldn't tell a difference between a Thrust modulator and Boost system. " that got a few snickers from the girls who had been in Ichika classes last year.

"_Wow thanks sis._" Ichika couldn't help but feel a little depressed from what Chifuyu had said, "_I mean I have gotten way better from last year._" He sighed and shook his head and decided to push the thought out of his mind as Rylin sat next to him giving him the same cold looks that he gave everyone else.

Then when everyone's attention had returned to the teacher Rylin looked over and smiled at him with a huge cheesy grin and putting his hand behind his head, "Thank god you are in this class I thought I was going to have be in the same boat as Ax and Leyon." He whispered at Ichika , who in return nodded and smiled and was about to motion for him to be quite when he nodiced something different about his hand, he worse a purple glove with black stitching's and red tips

"_Hmm, its proubly nothing to be worried about or to really think about…right?_" Ichika told himself but he couldn't help but feel as if something was a little off about that glove, the more he thought about it the more it made him feel as if there was something off about it.

The rest of the morning classes went off without a hitch and everything was going normal, only this time whenever he was asked a question he felt that he was able to give more detailed answers even surprising him a little bit, "Wow Orimura you really understand the Ignition boost don't you?" asked Miss Yamada blushing slightly.

Ichika laughed and scratched his head "Well I have to because its my basic requirement for my-" he stopped as the sounds of the first break bell had rung, "Alright class that's our first break so for now I leave you." Miss Yamada walked out of the classroom and immediately Ichika heard someone calling for him and Rylin,

"Ichika! Sir Huggles! Where are you?" Axel said running into the classroom with a worried look in his eye as he kept watching the girl's that were following him, when he saw them however a look of relief spread across his face and he walked over to them but before anything could be happen Leyon ran into the room and swan jumped on top of Rylins desk spinning and posing,

"That was not elegant enough for a 10 sorry you are only getting a 7 from me." Axel said holding a seven in his hand along with the others, "Anyways Ichika do you think you could show us the arena?" Axel said with a child-like look in his eye that made it hard for Ichika to say no,

"Alright but after this class, our class has suit out for ranking test's anyways." He smiled at Axel and he felt a smile creep on his face due to the fact that Axel wasn't even showing any sign that he was paying attention he was to busy dancing while smiling like an idiot his ear phone blasting an upbeat trance music. "_Man I'm glad that he at least feels like dancing_."

"Hey by the way what classes are you two in?" Rylin asked his face returning back to his normal scowl, when both Axel and Leyon ignored him he sighed then said in the calmest tone, "I don't think its very nice to ignore someone that tis trying to talk to you guys." When they still ignored him Rylins blood vein on his head started to pop out in annoyance and he glared at Leyon which made him freeze on the spot.

"W-w-well I got put in Class 2B." Leyon said looking at Rylin with a unsure cautious look, "M-man you haven't lost your touch with glaring have you Rylin?" Leyon shivered and took a step towards Ichika and slowly began to hide behind him, "Man I really wonder if the girls that like you are into you because they are masochists."

This cause a few of the girls that liked Rylin to blush and glare at Leyon while others smiled and went off into dreamlike state dreaming of something, a few of them just gave him the death glare before continuing on with their conversations with each other,

Rylin shrugged and said "Well I really rather don't know but at the moment I am not looking for a Lady so I have no interest in them at the moment." That made most of the girls in the class room stop their own conversations and look at Ichika's circle around the desk, "Futher more while the girls here are stunning I don't much plan on becoming close to any of them like I am with Ichika and you guys." He stood up from his seat popped his neck and walked outside.

It was then that some girls started to fall comically onto the floor and their desks, then as they got up Ichika could have sworn that they were glaring at him for some reason and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what that reason was, more and more girls started to get up and glare at him making him feel even more uncomfortable.

Luckily though Ichika didn't have to endure it long, the bell rang and reluctantly the girls from other classrooms started to go to their classrooms, "_Man I wonder what I did to make them so upset._" Ichika thought to himself as Miss Yamada and Chifuyu started to go over the lesson plan,

" _I swear I don't get girls at all I mean it's like they are trying to make you feel like an idiot sometimes…maybe this is why I can't get a girlfriend._" Ichikas head sank as he began to pounder this more and more until his he felt his head on his desk.

Then someone broke his thoughts with slamming something on his desk , "Orimura! While you may think that you are not noticeable hiding on your desk you are now get out so the girls can get changed." Ichika sat up as he felt a cold sweat break down his neck at the sight of Chifuyu glaring at him as well as the other girls starting at him giggling while others just simply stared at him,

He didn't need to be told twice he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door and then fell back on it breathing a sigh of relief, "_Man this day so far.._" then he felt his heart rate spike as he thought of his sister and the fact she probably gave them a time limit. "_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP_" he sprinted to the gym to change and found both Rylin and Axel ahead doing the same thing yelling about something.

"-Maybe we wouldn't have to run my dear brother ."

"Oh shut your trap, this is your fault as much as it is mine! If you didn't stop to threaten those girls we would be there right now!" Axel Shouted back at his older brother

"Wait do you even know where the blazes where going?" Rylin slowed down then looked around and saw Ichika and smiled then waited for him and began to run with him, "Lead the way." Rylin said smiling at Ichika.

"Ichika! Boy I am bloody glad to see you I have no idea where I am going." Axel said while following Ichika and smiling admiringly.

When they got to the gym both Rylin and Axel were starstruck by the shear size of the gym, "Wow this most have taken most of the schools funding huh?" Axel said touching of the lockers and looking in shear amazement, Ichika promised to tell them later that money was not something that was a problem for this school but for now all he could do was grunt and put on his training suit, a tight blue training top as well as tight blue shorts that looked like compression shorts.

Much to his surprise all Rylin did was take off their school uniforms and their training uniforms where already one, "_Amazing how do these guys already have them on don't their_ things_ get caught?"_ Ichika asked himself staring at the two who stood awkwardly looking at him holding their uniforms.

"So uh where do we put our uniforms?" Axel said wearing a grey/ blue uniform that had tight pants instead of shorts and a neck guard as well he still had his ear phones only now they had disconnected from each other and had points on the top of them angling backwards , Ichika shook his head and told himself that he knew the students could get different uniforms, so he told them to pick any locker and they chose the ones next to his.

"You guys have your personal machines?" Ichika asked looking a little tense, they both nodded

Rylin chuckled, "The only one who doesn't is Leyon and I don't think that he will ever got his own personal machine. Just due to the fact that he can't find a good match with any of the weapons they give him not matter what model."

Rylins Uniform was a black uniform with purple sleeves with an odd design as if someone had ripped the sleeves then burned the area around them, to top that off that what really go Ichika was the pants they looked normal except for the numbers "0343" on the right side of his uniform.

"Alright then…lets go" Ichika said peeling his eyes off of the uniforms, and began to walk out of the gym and onto the practice arena, "Oh Yeah Axel why are you here little buddy? I though that were in class 1?"

Axel nodded and said "Our teacher said that you were going to show us how to use an I.S. not that I don't already know, but they said that it would be a good idea for us underclassmen to get an idea of what a excelled class can do." Axel shrugged and began to skip, it was almost had to know that Axel was in highschool just due to his size he was short but he also had child-like naiveness to him.

"_Why class 2, wouldn't that be something that the seniors would do for the underclassmen and not the sophomores? I wonder what's really going on._" Ichika though to himself as they reached the field, luckily no one had entered and the boy's had time to their selves before the girls would crowd them once again.

"Hey Ax care for a quick go?" Rylin asked glancing at Axel who was stretching, at the sound of a sparr however Axel's face began to change and he smiled an almost unnatural smile, "Sure I've been wanting to blow off some steam." They both smiled at each other in friendly and then Rylin jumped back and raised his gloved hand into the air,

"_**Murasaki Yuki**__**!**_**",** the space around Rylin changed as a bright light blocked the view and it gradually faded to reveal a Gen 3.5 model, it was black except the grey trim and shoulder pieces resembled a Ichikas only five spikes that went around in a circle, Rylin's purple head piece had a two tiny nubs of horns and near his temples what looked like flame drops.

Ichika stared back in amazement as Rylin did one spin floated backwards and opened his hand where the glove had been, the air around it shimmered and Violet Flame ran through its weapons and a thin long rapier came to his hands Rylin spun it in his hands a few times and looked over at his brother,

"Wow you missed the whole dramatic intro Ry, are you sure you didn't miss anything?" Axel said rolling his eyes and shaking his eyes, he then closed his eyes and breathed outward then as he slowly opened his eyes Ichika felt as if Axels once easy going nature had just disappeared, Axel raised his hand to the sky and called out,

"_**Maguma shimo**_." Once again the stadium was filled a bright light blocked Ichikas vision, when it faded Axel's Third Generation machine stood and Ichika couldn't help but be shocked at the look at of it, it was a half red and half blue machine but it almost looked _broken_ the head piece that was on Axels head looked as if someone had broke it in half the shock cannons he had looked as if they would be a danger to him more than anything, the leg pieces looked as if someone had a slash frienze on them.

The more that Ichika looked over the machine the more he frowned and began to worry for Axel sake, "Axel is that thing really ok to operate I mean not to be rude but that looks really trashed." He looked at Axel and caught his breath all axel did was stare back at him with a blank cold expression on his face.

What was more was the fact it looked as if Axels eye color had switched places, Ichika blinked and looked again, "_The red eye looks like it switched places with the blue eye." _Then he shook his head, "_Nah maybe I am just imagining things."_ Axel then scoffed and turned away floating further back from Ichika

"Ichika unless you wish to be hurt I suggest that you step out of my way." Said a colder older voice, Axel turned to face Rylin who smiled, "After all it would be a shame if you got hurt." Axel held out his hands and a blue broadsword materialized in his hand and red shield in the other.

Ichika nodded and stepped back but still keeping his eye on Axel he just couldn't shake the evil feeling he got from him,

"Ichika don't worry Axels just in his 'operating mode', that means that all he is using is his separate personality right now." Rylin called over to him still watching Axel closely, before Ichika could respond Rylin charged at Axel and swung at Rylins leg and connected causing him to keel over a little bit but he still made no effort to retaliate, after a few more blows from Rylin, he closed his eyes and began to charge his shock cannon

Rylin nodiced this and began to dash in a circle around Axel causing a dirt tornado to slowly start to form, Axel smirked and threw his shield in front of him causing Rylin to stop and glare at his brother then stop and put his arms on his sides,

"HEY I COULD HAVE BEEN SEROUSLY INJURED DON'T LEAVE SHIELD LYING oh wait…" Rylin stopped and then sighed as he had fallen prey to Axels who was now charging forward firing his cannon and knocking Rylin on the ground while raising his broad sword and slashing at Rylin only to have it parried and find Rylins blade heading straight towards him

_Hope you all enjoyed this as much as the last one I'll try to keep consistent and post these every Friday or Saturday at the latest. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memorys shatter

"_Man these two can really go at each other, it would almost be hard to tell that they were friends at."_ Ichika thought at as he watched both Axel and Rylin fight, "_Not to mention that the skill level that these two already have is just amazing to watch as well."_ He crossed his arms and smiled in admiration at the two.

Though Rylin started off offensive he was having to fall more and more into defensive as Axels I.S. was speeding up and striking quicker blows sense he threw his shield at Rylin, Ichika scratched his eyes and shook his head thinking about the fact that Axel did throw his shield at Rylin, why would he toss something so useful.

Ichika continued to watch and tried to think of Axels reasoning, it wasn't until he saw were Axel was trying to force Rylin back to that he understood, Rylin had become so wrapped up in his own defense that he didn't notice that Axel was trying to push him towards the shield,

Ichika watched impressed by Axels quick thinking and cleverness, he smiled as Axel stuck out his tongue and caused Rylin to look puzzled at him while still moving backwards and trip on Axels' shield, "_Good job Axel distracting your opponent while using your field._" Ichika thought smiling at Axel who was doing some awkward victory dance.

"Well I see that you boys have already gotten started with today's lessen?" came a cold voice from behind Ichika causing him to tense up for a second and turn slowly only to see his sister giving him the deadly eye and the rest of the females looking both at Rylin and Axel in amazement, "If you are going to try and explain why these two are in there I.S.'s don't bother," Chifuyu smacked Ichika on the head making his knee's buckle and then looked at the two, "Besides for only using their machines one time before they came here these two are pretty good, even better than you were your first time."

Ichika couldn't help but agree while he was rubbing the spot where Chifuyu had hit him, "_Rylin's alright but Axel's something else, the kid already knows how to use his ignition boost on top of that he probably knows about his One Off Ability."_ Ichika gritted his teeth and watched the two argue about who won, he then got up and sighed and smiled "Well if anything I'm glad I'm not the center of attention for all of these girl's now."

"All right you two enough!" Chifuyu shouted at Rylin and Axel who were having a rock, paper, scissors match, "Now I would normally say that you need to work on something simple like your control but you two are a little advanced for that, so instead I want you two plus Orimura to show me your maneuvering in today's exercise,

Ichika watched in surprise and then shook his head and looked at his wrist and called on his Byakushiki, he smiled as he felt the familiar feeling of his I.S. lifting him from the ground and the system fitting him back into is sleek form, as soon as his head piece snapped in place he kicked off the ground and soared into the air,

"_All systems have been checked and fitted, Setsura fully operational." _ The robotic voice of Byakushiki-Setsura chided at him along with a display, Ichika smiled wider at the feel of the speed of Setsura and almost got so caught up in it that he didn't notice that a warning sign was coming from his head up display,

WARNING MISSLES APPROACHING!

Ichika gritted his teeth and looked around for the missiles and found that they were approaching from both the west and east , he smiled and waited until the missiles where 4 feet away and he cut all speed and freefell from the sky watching as the sky where he had been erupted in orange and black, he frowned slightly as he kicked power back in his machine and hovered in the air,

"_Who sent those missiles I wonder….Maybe this was Chifuyu-nee idea of obstacle course, if that is the case I have to keep on the alert."_ Ichika took a defensive pose as he looked around for more, he flexed his right hand as he did so, then after what seemed like an adequate amount of time he sighed and relaxed, "_Well what ever it was I guess it's over now._" He head back with the rest of his class and came to a landing.

"Wow, you never told us that your partner here was so breathtaking and beautiful mate." Rylin said as soon as Ichika landed, "Not to mention the whole time you were up there its hard to keep up with you, its way to fluid." Rylin said with a small hint of jealousy in his voice, he came over to Ichika smiled and bumped his fist.

"LIONHEART DON"T JUST STAND THERE!" Chifuyu yelled up at the three of them, when Rylin turned around Ichika felt his heart stop as a thin beam of a Impact cannon was coming right for them, Ichika pushed Rylin out of the way preparing to take the cannon and closed his eyes preparing for impact.

"Blimey, that was close eh?" Ichika opened his eyes to find Axel holding his shield smiling his childlike smile at Ichika, "Lucky that you pushed him out the way though, I honestly didn't know if the shield would be enough." He relaxed lowering his shield.

Ichika looked in wonder at Axels shield, "What…I though that Shock Impact cannon was made to pass through anything even the…" he began to understand as Axel showed him the front of the shield and he recognized the Fold-Out Amor and raised his eye brows in surprise "_Wow, I bet that comes in handy._" He saw Axel laugh and smiled as if to say _that's not all, _he then twisted his body as if he was throwing a discus and the shield began to spin, faster and faster until it was nothing more than a redish-blue blur and he threw it at what seemed like the wall until Ichika saw spark's fly and the air shimmer along with four now broken empty I.S. machines to fall the ground.

Ichika's jaw dropped and he laughed, "Man how did you even know that all of those machines were even there?" he looked over at Axel who, also had his jaw hanging but that changed when he saw Ichika looking over at him, "_Man that look tells me that, what he did was beginner luck._" Ichika smiled and shook his head again watching Axel dodge his shield flying back at him.

"ICHIKA LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Ichika turned around right as his HUD said,

WARNING! WARNING! PROJECTILE APPROCHING!

It wasn't till Ichika turned, saw the light blinked, and the light shot right past him or so he thought but he felt as if his head just been shattered and he understood, one of the bot's hadn't been shut down completely and still had enough juice left to use a Impact Cannon, "_Crap."_ He thought trying move his body but finding that he was unable to, "_I can't move anything! Where did I get hit? CRAP! IM JUST FALLING THROUGH THE AIR!_" he screamed in his mind as he hit the ground.

-_**THUD-**_

Ichika's vision blurred and he heard voices along with people running, he couldn't make out what they were saying or even if they were people for that matter all he saw were black shadows, but one black shadow shook him so he was sure that…he wasn't sure but he was sure of something as he faded into black.

"_Ichika!"_ A voice said from darkness…..who was that? The voice sounded very familiar to the boy but he couldn't place who it was, "_Hey Ichika! Wake up._" The voice sounded like it was in tears, "_Please, You have go to wake up."_ The sounds of sobbing soon echoed through the darkness.

Who was Ichika? , for that matter who was this voice that was calling him? All that the boy was aware of was that he was laying in darkness his name was….his name was… what was his name? The boy sat up and tried to think of his name but to no avail it seemed as if something was causing his memory to be foggy.

The boy looked around and all he saw was darkness, he sighed and stood up and stumbled as he felt something catch his ankle the boy pulled on his leg trying to walk forward and fell over when the grippdidn't loosen.

The boy looked down as the darkness seemed to part for some weird person looking at him his hair a long blue, and he seemed to wearing a blue suit of some sort, weird noise came from the person and it looked at Ichika with its brown eye's and it opened its mouth,

"_Where are you going?"_ hissed out a voice, "_Who are you?"_ The boy had no answer for anything but as the person was talk to him he started to hear music play in the back ground that sounded like a lullaby, "_Why go back when you don't remember who you are? Who will miss you?"_ the voice hissed once more , the music was growing louder and the boy felt his energy starting to fade as he laid his back.

The voice was right, if he didn't even know who he was what was the chance that he would be find someone who was able in this vast land. The boy frowned slightly and began to feel sorry for himself a little bit as he felt his limbs grow heavier along with his eye lids, maybe he should just stay down here and lay here forever.

Then a light began to fill his vision and he felt as if he was being thrust up from the ground,

"_You once told me you wanted my power to protect your friends."_ A voice above him said this one sounded kinder but almost robotic, "_I hope that you are not going back on that promise_."

"Friends?" The boy asked aloud as the brightness grew brighter and he had to squint his eyes.

"_Never forget who you are, while you may not know now the answer will come in time with the help of your friends._" The voice said before the light completely became to much and he had to close his eyes as he continued to rocket towards it.

The boy opened his eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the light, he sat up and ran his hand over his face, he then looked around as saw that he was in some sort of hospital room although it was hard to tell, the bed had a curtain blocking his view except to his right where it seemed as if rows upon rows of flowers where sitting on the bed stand next to him, he smiled a little sadly and sighed.

"_Man who ever that person is I bet that they are pretty popular._" The boy threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, when he did a pounding headache hit him as he stood that made him sit back down on the bed for a minute and rub his temples. "Crap that hurt." He said gritting his teeth and squinting his eye in pain.

After the pain subsided he stood on his feet and pushed the curtain back, he was right this was a hospital room of some sort, he walked through the room when he noticed a mirror he looked in it and saw the figure of what looked to be a tall 15 year old boy in a blue split suit with tight fitting clothes, long blue hair covered and wrapped in a bandage, with light brown eyes looking back at him.

"Is that…..me?" he asked out loud looking at the mirror and furrowing his eye brow, "Wow it must be I mean the mirror only reflects what is show to you…..right?" He moved his body just to be sure, and found the reflection moving the same as he was, he sighed and took of the bandage on his head looking it over in the mirror, "Well whatever was there is gone so I don't need this."

He smiled and let the bandage slip through his hands and onto the floor, he began streching and walking over to the window, it looked to be in the morning just with all of kids walking to school. He nodded and smiled slightly and ran out of the hospital room, he had a plan that someone would know who he was and could help him somehow.

As he was running down the corridors, it seemed like the hospital was fairly empty except a few people laying in their bunks, for some strange reason though three guys seemed to be piled onto each other laying in the waiting room, one with headphone on and spikey brown/black hair and a little kid looking face leaning on another kid with brown hair with a gentle looking face that was drooling on the kid with long white hair and stern face.

As the Blue haired boy pasted by he couldn't help but feel as if he knew them and he was meeting old friends, he stopped and looked over at the three considered waking them up and asking if they knew him but then he decided against it when the little one opened his eye's and rubbed them looking at him and seemed to stare straight into the blue haired boy and then shrugged and began to walk the way that the Blue haired boy had began running from.

The blue haired boy shrugged and ran outside towards the school building that he had seen earlier, as he was about to turn a corner to the building a shooting pain went through his head causing him to stop and keel over as flashes of a white machine began to come into his mind, the machine flying through the air, dodging explosions and bullets, and a single image showed him piloting the machine as he said one word, _**Byakushiki**_!

The boy haired boy stood up once more holding his head thinking of the images that ran through his head and he began to wonder what the word he said ment,

"Byakushiki." Almost at once a light blinded him as he felt himself being lifted into the air and something grabbing him and his hands becoming larger and heaver , when the light had become softer Ichika looked around his body to see what happened and he couldn't believe that he it! He had just become a robot!

"Wow this is kinda cool!" he said as he floated from side to side, he smiled and then thought of him flying through the air and closed his eyes and shook his head at his own silliness and brushing his hair out of his eye's, he began to laugh until the hear the rushing of wind in his ear and he opened his eyes to fins himself soaring towards a window of the school building and he panicked.

His body seemed to have a mind of its own as, he turned hard to the left before he hit the window and thrust off the wall and cut the power to his flight as he began to turn slowly spiraling down towards the front steps of the school and he flipped upright and landed on the ground back in his normal state.

"W-what just happened?" he said his body shaking, he looked at his hands and saw that they were back to normal only on his one of his wrists he saw a whitish blue bracelet on it, "That's odd…" he said to himself tapping on the bracelet.

He would have liked to look over it more but he heard whispers coming from behind him and when he turned around he saw a few females who where scattered across the school courtyard looking at him and whispering to one another,

"Is that.."

"I thought he was still…"

"I heard he…."

He began to feel awkward so he decided to open the door, where he was going next he didn't know but his legs seemed to know so he just went where his body told him, as he did though he still got quite a few more stares and murmurs from the girls that where there, finally he reached what seemed like a classroom and opened the door.

When he did it was thankfully empty just filled with desk's, and one locker he walked over to one desk in particular that had the name 'Ichika Orimura' and on the top of the desk it had a photo of him shaking hands with a girl with blonde hair that curled at the bottom and a bunch of others girls in the photo, as well as roses and daisy's from the courtyard and a drawing of what looked like to be Sweet and Sour Pork from the label, he furrowed his brow and sighed then opened it when he did it was filled notes all addressed to this Ichika person, yet his instinct told him that this was his desk…

Could it be….was his name

Ichika?

As he thought about it more the sound of it seemed to fit, he stood there staring at the desk and said,

"Ichika…That's my name."

He smiled at the thought that he did have a name, and looked out of the window thinking. Ichika didn't have long though before he heard the footsteps of people starting to come towards the room and his heart started to pick up as he looked around for a place to hide, the footsteps where almost to the door before Ichika made a dash for the locker that was close, and tripped over the desk, dropping the photo as well as causing some stuff from the top of the desk to become scattered on the floor.

He had just closed the locker door for a few seconds when he saw girls start to file into the room talking amongst themselves, he held his breath as he heard gasps of shock and he thought that maybe he had been discovered.

"Who did this to Orimuras Desk?!" Demanded one girl with orange ties on her hair to give her two pony tails and a fang showing as she gritted her teeth.

"Who ever it was they can't be far I saw someone running towards the classroom only about three minuets ago." Said another with silver hair and an eye patch.

Ichika's heart speed up as he saw them all look at the locker, "_Crap she saw me!"_ he took a step backwards and only backed into the back of the locker causing a loud thumping noise. "_Crap what do I do! What do I do?!"_ Ichika was trying to think of options when one girl with a green hair tie began walking towards him with a glare in her eye.

"I don't know who you are but you messed with something important. So you will pay" She said as a dark shadow came over her face and Ichika felt his heart speed up more.

She reached for the locker door and lifted the lock and began to open it.

_Sorry for taking so long guys, just got back from a long vacation, anyways let me know what you think and hope that you enjoyed. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends

Ichika shrunk back in the locker as the girl with a green hair tie reached for the lock and began to open the lock, if he was caught he had a feeling that he was going to be in a world of trouble all due to the fact that he messed with that desk.

Ichika felt his heart jump into his throat as she began to open it, however someone in the crowd let out a small scream of joy causing everyone to turn and look. It was the small boy with black brown hair and he was dressed in a cat uniform, the other two were with him as well the spiky haired one was wearing only his boxers and undershirt, and the silver hair one in a uniform with the front open and no under shirt, which made Ichika feel bad for them because they was adorable enough and the fact that they were half dressed in front of those girls didn't help them at all.

It was even evident on the young boys face that he was not comfortable at all, but he smiled at the girls shly and asked,  
"Have any of you seen I-" He was cut off by the guy in his underwear who put his hand over his mouth and whispered something in the little ones ear, the little on and nodded then he winked at the girls and began to do a weird sort of dance while music played from his cat ears causing girls to watch him , the two older ones looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you three up to I thought that you said, you wouldn't leave the hospital until Ichika recovered," The girl with a green tie said crossing her arms over her chest, while Ichika couldn't see her expression he could tell that her voice sounded suspicious, when the other two guys wouldn't respond and simply bushed past her and grabbed either side of the locker and the silver hair one picked it up and began to walk out, her shoulders sagged a little and her head fell.

"He's not better is he?" she asked her tone now saddened and defeat, she was soon joined by two other females, one with a blonde hair tied in a bun her eyes a soft shade of violet, while the other girl he saw earlier from the photo that he had shaken hands with a royal looking girl with deep blue eyes.

"Where the blazes do you two think you're going with that locker? Why aren't you at the hospital!" The royal one asked, stamping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. When she got no response she grabbed Rylin shoulder and pulled causing him to drop the locker and Ichika to his head on the side of the locker and see stars he never though he could see.

"Look lady are you mental or something, we obviously have something to do so quit bugging us about someone you think of all the time." Rylins said, he bent down and picked it back up and this time, the movement caused Ichika to roll forward on the door and catch a glimpse of the silver hair girl who was looking at the opening of the door, he made eye contact she gasped slightly then blinked a few times.

Ichika tried to move his body backwards and then he closed his eyes as his heart sped up and lucky he felt himself being lifted into the air, he breathed a sigh a sigh of relief when he heard the door close and opened his eyes to see that they were back in the hallway again,

"Hey Ichika is that you in here?" he heard someone ask lightly tapping that side of the locker, unsure how to respond Ichika only laughed nervously and that must have been enough for them, because the next thing he knew he was being rushed through hallway, until they hit almost ran into this lady with a black blouse and skirt and sour attitude.

"Where do you think you are doing with that locker at this time?" She folded her arms while tapping a book she was holding in her hand, "For that matter I thought the three of you wouldn't leave the hospital till my mother recovered from his coma?" she took one step forward, and he felt the guys carrying him take a step backwards.

"Hold on Miss Orimura, its only that he needed this locker cause we packed some stuff in here," he heard along with someone slapping the locker on the door, "Yep his stuff." He heard them all agree, although he couldn't see them Ichika could tell plainly hear the lie in their voices. Much to his luck though he saw the teacher close her eyes tip her head and sigh.

"This must be one of those male porno stashes so I won't continue to grill you on this subject, instead I'll just confiscate it." She opened her eyes and they all saw the death glare and froze, it was the small kid like one to act first and jump in front and begged for her not to do that.

"P-please" he sniffled, he must have looked pretty pathetic, because the teacher walked away shaking her head her eye's still closed, the little one then got up still sniffling wiped his face and then his expression looked as if he had never been crying in the first place, "Get's them every time."

The other two breathed sighs of relief while Ichika could only watch in admiration, he began to think of what he could accomplish by using that trick, and became so focused on what the possibilities could be until he felt himself being tipped over and sunlight assaulted his eyes.

He was back in the school courtyard, he blinked a few times using his hand to black the sunlight and sat up to find the Neko-Boy with black-brown hair and his friend smiling at him and watching him eagerly. Ichika felt like he should know them but once again something in his mind felt fuzzy and so he just stared at the three of them. The odd color haired one step forward and said,

"Blimey mate, I would have a hard time knowing it was you with that hair." The little one said smiling warmly at Ichika and offering him his hand, despite how the boy looked the only thing about him that was childish was his face his height was average and he looked to be about 14, "Well we've been waiting for a long while for this but, welcome back mate have a good nap?" the brown-black haired boy winked at him.

Ichika looked at the hand carefully and shook his head pushing it away, he didn't want to be rude but he had no idea who these guy where much less what there real intentions where. Ichika then stood up and looked at the three and clenched his fists and looking at the small one with the most forgiving expression he could muster he bowed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." There was a moment of silence before he heard laughter coming from the teen in front of him and he looked up and saw that the skipy haired boy was smiling as if there was some kind of joke, and the grey one was looking at him studying him hard with his never changing scowl.

"That's a good one mate. For a sec there I thought you said that you don't know who we are." The black-brown haired kid said, he looked back at his friends and then at him and he slowly stopped laughing, "W-wait your being serious aren't you?" his expression soon changed from joy to that of worry.

Ichika nodded and immediately he felt horrible that he had even mentioned it at all he could see in the little guys eye's that there was a sadness, but that look didn't last long before he saw a new fire build up in those odd Color eyes,

"Well then we will just have to start from the top my name is Axel England's Rep, and I am your best mate." Axel did a weird little smile and held out his hand. Ichika smiled and then took Axels hand and shook it, and then raised his eyebrows thinking it was weird that his headphones seemed to replace his ears.

"I'm Leyon Amercia's rep, and the awesome one who knows how to have fun.." The spiky haired one stuck out this hand with a mischievous smile, Ichika nervously took it and immediately Leyon bristled and he heard a buzzing sound as Leyons body seemed to wave in the air, Ichika let go nervously and watched as Leyon fell over coughing up a black cloud, "Ax you said that this was a sure proof way to get him."

Axel laughed as he put his hands behind his head, "Well maybe I did mess up somewhere." Axel went over to Leyon pulled his shirt sleeve up and removed what looked like an arm brace, before Ichika could get a good look however another hand stuck itself forward and he looked up to see the silver haired kid smiling at him kindly.

"Hey long time no see bro, to be honest we weren't even sure that you would make it at all." He shook Ichikas hand, and then patted him on the back, "Oh yeah here we picked this upon the way for ya. Though that you might have needed it."

Ichika watched as the silver haired teen rummaged through a pack he had been apparently wearing and was a little surprised when he pulled out a weird looking school uniform, he took it though smiling gratefully thinking that his "things" would probably be a lot more comfortable in that uniform than this outfit he was in now.

Leyon and his friends all chatted excitedly as Ichika changed and kept asking questions about what he remembered, Ichika told them al that he remembered, the darkness, the hospital, the sudden flashbacks of his robot self, and his own name. The other boy's all watched him very quickly while he told his story, when he had finished ,the odd three boys told him that they would tell him everything and help recover his memory if they could.

"Well mate, maybe if I could make some sort of memory machine, then we could get your memory back in no time!" said Axel looking determined, "The only problem is finding all the parts I need." He put his thumb up to his chin and began to think hard.

"Yeah like you could even do that, I know for a fact if you can even make a simple Joy Buzzer then there is no way in hell that you could make a machine that recovers memories." Leyon said a little sharply while pretending to flick something off his nails.

"Hey! It's not my fault, you probably went and messed things up again like you did last time!" Axels face flushed as he stamped defensively at Leyon, which Ichika had to admit was really adorable as both Axel and Leyon continued to fight getting into each others faces.

"You two are quite loud," said the silver haired boy folding his arms and giving them a cold glare that made them both freeze, "Besides the only really logical option is to have Ichika retrace his steps." He looked at Ichika with cold calculating eyes, "On top of that if you two were to cause a scene while he is here, Hoki and the others would find us and think the fact that he lost his memory was a joke and kill him."

Ichika didn't know who he was talking about but h did not want to find out, so he looked over at the other two with pleading eyes, they both glare at each other and sighed and mumbled that they were sorry about the insults.

A few moments later, the four of them were walking towards the boy's dorm while Axel was yapping away about himself and Leyon interjecting every one and awhile, when he wasn't trying to look unsuspicious dropping something in all of the trash cans on the way.

Ichika couldn't help but feel as if the two of them were family or at least close, the silver haired boy walked along him in silence though Ichika couldn't quick figure it out but, there was something about his guy that he knew was important.

He pushed it out of his mind though as they reached the boys dorm, he felt his mouth drop at the size of the building, it was huge! He looked around expecting to see guys of all ages studying, or goofing off with their friends, instead all he found was a beautiful ocean view and grass as far as he could see.

"Luckily, all of the girls are there classes except for some of the seniors, but they don't even come to the dorms. So we shouldn't even have any real trouble getting to the dorms." Ichika heard Axel say while they were walking down a long hallway with purple drapes over French windows and roman lights.

Ichika was only half listing though he was just amazed at the sheer size of this place, he paused to look out of a window at the beautiful ocean view, as he did he began to feel a little lightheaded and his vision began to swim, Ichika stumbled and had to leaned on the wall to stop himself from falling over

"Hey man you coming or what?" Ichika heard someone say, but the voice sounded really distorted almost like a sound melded into something as his vision flashed with the memory of the first time he had ever came to this place and the girl with a green hair tie chased him out of a room thrusting a wooden sword through the door several times narrowly missing him.

Ichika smiled a bitter sweet smile again as he picked himself up from the floor, he had gotten another little piece of his memory back, but it still didn't help to put him to ease like he thought he would, instead it made him feel a litte more empty. Ichika sighed and shook his head, then he turned to where Axel and the others had been, only to find that they were gone, but luckily all he had to do was walk down the hallway to the three doors at the end of the hallways and one of the doors was wide open.

"Hey Ichika, bro you coming or not?" Leyon stuck his head out of his door and looked at Ichika with a impatient look, "I don't think you want to stand out there all day man." He said as he disappeared inside of the room.

Ichika nodded and walked into the room he had seen Leyon enter, after closing the door Ichika looked around the room and saw that it was really tidy and kept clean and overall it was pretty fancy. The bed's were folded and made in a neat fashion and even had a divider between the two, even the rooms computers seemed to be in a neat and orderly fashion.

"Hey man, its not I keep the room really unsanitary. You can actually sit down." Leyon said laughing at Ichika, "Despite my look's I am actually a person that prefers to keep clean if I can help it." Leyon was laying sprawled out on one of th beds while Axel and Silver Hair boy sat on the other.

Ichika mumbled an apology and sat down in one of the seats from the computer desk , he sighed causing the others to look at him, "Hey, do you think that I will honestly get my memories back?" he looked at them.

"Sure, I do mate its just that everything takes time right?" Axel said scratching his head and looking at Ichika with a determined face, "Side's with us here it will go even easier." He smilied and looked out of the window, the other two nodding in agreement.

Ichika smilied and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, "So then where do you think I could start? I honestly don't know." He smilied shyly causing everyone to groan,

"That's right I hadn't thought of that part." The silvery boy said biting his nail, "Maybe if we start with some of the places that you are most know to hang out at, then maybe we can find out a little bit more?" Although it was said out loud, it seemed as if the silver haired boy was really just talking to himself more than to anyone else.

Ichika had to admit though, what he was saying did sound like a really god plan. The other two seemed to agree and so they began discussing where the three boys had seen Ichika at the most, sometimes asking him if he remembered anything about another spot. Leyon got out a notepad and started to make little note's and eventually had to pull out a white board.

Nobody had released how long that they had been talking for, until Leyon had to turn on a light. Ichika looked outside and saw that they sun was starting to set, "_That's strange it seemed like it was just morning a few seconds ago." _ He thought to himself as Leyon and the others continued on with their conversation.

"Man, you must be pretty hungry aren't you Ichika?" Ichika looked back to see Leyon and the others staring at him, before he could ask what they meant an other-worldy sound tore through the room and he felt really hungry. The others laughed at him and Ichika raised his brow at them,

"Well I'll take that as a yes then, just let me finish with these last point's and well go to dinner then get started." Leyon said shaking his head and writing on his note pad. Ichika watched as Axel and the Silver haired boy both took off there uniforms and Axel put on a red sleeveless shirt on and shorts and the Silver haired boy put on a blue T shirt and black silk shirts. He wondered if he should be doing the same or if he should be in this uniform.

"Here mate, I'll run into your room and get you something." Axel said after seeing Ichika looking at his uniform, "Last thing we want is for you to get crowded in the hallway." Axel put on some slippers and a new pair of head phones, then walked out of the door.

Ichika stood up and went over to help the silver haired boy put away the white board in the closet it went,

"Ya know, calling me 'The Silver Haired Boy' is a bit well repative isn't it?" He said raising his eye brows at Ichika with an annoyed expression, who in turn raised his eyebrow confused, "Well In any case my name is Rylin, sorry for no telling you earlier wasn't really sure if what you were saying was really true or not." They put the whiteboard away and held out his hand for Ichika to shake.

Ichika shook his hand and put his other hand behind his head and laughed embarrassed, luckly Axel had come back with a pair of Blue shorts and a white shirt. Ichika hurriedly put them back on while the others waited for him to finish going over the days plans, when he finished he put on a pair of blue slippers and smiled blue was his favorite color after all.

They all started to head out to the messhall, although they avoided everyplace with an open door that they came acros with along with a hallway were people (all girls Ichika nodiced) seemed to be going down coming back from todays lesson. Ichika wanted to ask the others where all of the other boys, but they seemed to focused so all he did was follow them to the mess hall.

When he got there he noticed that it was completely empty except for the kitchen crew, so he and the others got through the line with no problem at all. After thanking the lunch lady for their food Axel and the others wanted to sit in a corner of the room, Ichika could see why it was pretty hard to be seen, but seeing everything was no problem at all.

As they sat down they talked very quitly, mostly due to the fact more and more people were starting to file into the mess hall another reason being that they didn't want to tip anyone else off they were hear, while the place was hard to be seen the sound was a different story.

They were in the middle of a conversation about hair color when Ichika heard,

"…_I heard that the police are even involved…"_

_Ichika motioned for the others to be quiet and began to focus on the conversation more._

"_Well I hope that they are alright, I mean they have to be right?"_

"_I don't know they are saying not even the camera's picked up anything about him leaving, ontop of that we can't find the other three at all."_

Ichika and the others all looked at each other and exchanged questioning glances, what caould they be talking about.

"_I'm mostly worried about Orimura. I mean did you see how helooked when we went to go visit him. He shouldn't be moving around at all." _

"_Yeah, I bet that Miss Orimura must be worried, I mean after all her only brother has gone missing."_

_**Well that's all for now, I hope that you have enjoyed it and as always pleas leave a comment on what you think. **___


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Mistake.

Ichika felt his heart drop a little as the girl said that, even though he had no clue who Mrs. Orimura was he felt bad that she couldn't find her brother, he didn't know why but he felt something in him that told him he had once felt that way.

Ichika looked at the other three and both Leyon and Rylin seemed to be staring at him, while Axel seemed to be in deep thought, Ichika couldn't help but stare at him while he looked deeply into his ramen, Axel then looked at him with a look of concentration,

"Hmm, I wonder what they mean you went missing?" Axel said after a while looking at Ichika, "I mean some people must have seen you when you went to school, you are the school boy toy." He then scratched the back of his head.

"He has a point, on top of that I thought that even getting out of the hospital someone would have recognized you." Rylin said biting his lip, "I have a bad feeling that he doesn't start to show up soon we are all going to end up in a really bad spot. This author does seem to have a thing for stuff like that?"

Everyone at the table looked at him strangely, Rylin then closed his eyes and scratched his head. Ichika was about to say something when a group of uniformed people carrying suitcases kicked in the door along with a women in a black shirt and skirt he had seen earlier,

"I want you to check everything in this room, as well as all of those tables over." She said pointing to tables by the windows opposite of them, "We need to find those boy's, so I want every finger print and scrap you can find!" The uniformed people immediately started there work, Ichika had a feeling that he knew that women in black but he just couldn't figure out how and where he knew her from.

Although she sounded confident and commanding, as soon as she turned to walk out of the door, he could see the agitated stance and the worried look at she tried to hide her face. He watched her leave the room along with several of the other people in the mess hall, as soon as she left Ichika heard the mess hall become filled with questions.

On group was standing pretty close to Ichika's table, so the three nodded their heads and began to listen.

"What?! Orimura and the others still haven't been found?!" He heard once voice say,

"What about Axel!?"

"What about my Rylin! Oh I'm gunna murder who ever harms my future husband."

"What about Leyon? I bet if we find him then he will tell us what the other's are up to."

Ichika looked at Leyon, who seemed a little angry gritted his teeth, rubbed his hair and gave a small frustrated sigh.

"I'm more worried about, if they are ok. I mean did you guy's hear about the machine that attacked Ichika! I heard that it was being controlled by someone in a remote place, on top of that they were saying that sense he had the shot was pretty powerful he might lose his memory's." The others murmmered in agreement as they walked to a different spot.

Ichika closed his eyes and leaned his face on his fist, trying to show that he wasn't freaking out about the information he had just got about his memory loss, when he opened them everyone at the table was looking at him with unreadable expressions.

He just smiled to show them that he was fine, they seemed to understand and Rylin looked up and said to Axel,

"Hey, I think it's time that you guys get out of here." Ichika looked over to where he looking was and understood the mess lady was holding a photo of some sort talking to someone, and pointing over to them. Axel understood and then stood up calmly as the person approached and walked over to Ichika and shoved him under the table,

"Sorry, mate but you have to hide while the three of us deal with him," Axel then tapped his wrist and a cloth covered the table and then disappeared he saw Axel hand out the other two pills and put on in his own mouth, "When you see an opening get out. We'll create a distraction." Axel then walked over to his seat, sat down and he and the others pretended as if the three of them were having a conversation, until he heard three loud thumps on the table.

Ichika wasn't sure what was going on, but his instinct told him to trust Axel, so he watched as the uniformed man with shade's walked over to their table and then stopped half-way and turned away motioning to one of his colleges. When his buddy got him, Shade's whispred into the other and the other ran back to his group, while the Shade's ran over to the table and grabbed Axel.

Axel looked to be unconscious, but at the same time he had a red liquid pouring from his mouth, Shade's went running back shouting to his college's causing everyone in the mess hall to look at him, then back at the table. When they did Ichika had never seen a look of such horror on some of the girl's faces as they stared.

Only did a few rush forward and drag Rylin's and Leyon's unconscious bodys from the table,

"Oh my god! What happened to them!" He saw one girl with a weird looking animal hoodie on ask,

"Oh God, Rylin!"

"Who hurt Axel!"

"Did they find, Orimura to?!" asked a girl with twin tales and a fang in her mouth, Ichika saw one girl push her way through the crowd and look around worried. He noticed that there was a group of the same girls who he has seen earlier in the classroom, the girl with a blonde hair and a dress looking uniform.

"Ichika dear, are you here?" she sounded pretty worried, "Oh where is he? It's been months sense I've been able to talk to him now he's missing!" she looked at the girl with pig tails, the girls looked down as her eyes seemed to get a hollow look to them.

"When I found out who took him, I'm going to make him pay." The other one nodded and also got a hollow look in her eyes, after saying this they both walked away and Ichika watched as the other girl's seemed to be leaving running after the other three boy's who had been put on stretchers and rushed out.

Ichika noticed that after the large mass of girls had left, only one remained, she seemed to be staring right at him! His heart sped up a little as she walked closer a girl wither silver hair and different color eye's just like Rylin only hers where purple and gold.

Ichika didn't bother to think as he crawled out form the table and ran for the exit, he ran past her and noticed that she didn't even take notice of him as he ran past her. Instead she seemed fixated on the table, and Ichika saw that as an opening to get the hell out of there.

As he walked out of the mess hall he took notice that several girls seemed to be rushing towards somewhere and taking no notice of him as he jumped bush to bush as best as he could, trying to be stealthy. Luckly he was able to make it to the dorms climbing, hoping, and rolling from place to place

"_Man, I think that this is one of the few times that I am really thankful that this place has so many bushes."_ Ichika thought as he leaning on a wall catching his breath, "_Now all that's left is getting in the room."_ Ichika pressed his body on the wall and shifted to the wall then began shifting to the side, sneaking past several windows that had lights until he came to the room Axel had earlier.

Ichika was very grateful as he saw the Axel and Rylin were in the room, although both seemed to look a little agitated. Ichika felt his adrendiline spike as he heard footsteps approaching he hurriedly waved and tried to get their attention, Axel looked at him but then dropped his gaze and looked at the floor.

The footsteps were getting closer and Ichika in a moment of panic, picked up a rock and threw it at the window, it wasn't until after he threw it did Ichika realize that what he did wasn't his smartest idea. The window shattered and both Rylin and Axel were looking at Ichika with exspression of hystria , Ichika was looking back at them with a look of shock and awe.

"It was just a tiny rock…." He said thinking out loud,

"Small rock my ass!" Axel screamed back at him, "That 'small rock' almost brained me." Axel continued to yell at Ichika not taking nodice that people were starting to look out of their windows and watch as Ichika was trying to apologize to Axel.

"Geeze, what happened to keeping him a secret?" Leyon screamed, leaning out of his own window his face wrapped.

The hairs on the back of Ichika's neck rose sharply as he looked around him, and his vision was filled with the faces of girls looking at him with wonder,

"MOVE!," Ichika looked up as a streak of red seemed to fill his vision, luckily he only loked for a seond before he backed up, the red flash caused the ground to shake as it landed and charged at him blades drawn, Ichika turned to run as fast as he could looking back to confirm what he actually saw was real.

As soon as he did a sharp pain racked his head and he stopped gripping his head,

"_The red machine I've seen it before, it was a machine that belonged to a dear friend someone I hold close to me._" Ichika's vision was filled with flashed of the red machine, one where he saw it flying through the air another where he saw it with a person inside of it. The person almost looked like the pony tailed girl he has seen earlier.

"_Hoki."_ That was her name, or at least he thought it was. Ichika tried to remember if it was but each time he tried his head would feel like it had been split open.

Ichika opened his eyes and turned to face the girl in red, he didn't know why but he let his instants take over and he took a deep breath. He stuck out his hand and watched in amazement as his arm transformed and a sword appeared in his hands, he shook this off though as he ran at the attacker and slashed aiming for her torso.

"W-what are you doing?" The girl asked sounding surprised when she blocked him .

"I don't know who you are or why you are attacking me, but I will fight you if I have to." Ichika looked her straight in her eyes his voice sounding a lot more confident than he felt, however when he said that the girl looked at him dumbfounded,

"You..don't…" She stared at him, "I don't…."

"You know it's not nice to ambush people, most of all its not nice to do it when they are at there weakest." Leyon said walking behind the girl, "However if it's a fight your looking for I will fight you." Leyons face showed that he was smiling but not a warm smile like normal it was more like a hungry smile.

"I wasn't attacking anyone." The girl stated as the red machine disappeared in a white light, she then pointed to Ichika, "You…you better not be lying!" then ran off.

Ichika breathed a sigh of relief as his arm went back to normal, he sank to his knees his adriline wearing off,

"Hey Leyon, who was that girl?"

Leyon looked back at him with a confused face, "Well if I remember correctly" He scratched his head, "That's Haku Shinono, I think she's your girlfriend." He smiled confidently, "I saw her a bunch of times when I went to visit you, I even walked in on her trying to kiss you a few times."

Ichika felt guilty as Leyon said this and went to get up and chase after the girl but fell down once again his body feeling drained and fell asleep.

Ichika woke with a start as he heard someone laughing right next to him, he looked over and saw only a black shape under a blanket, he threw his feet over the bed he was lying in and stood up,

"_Wait,_" he thought "_How am I inside, I past out outside._" He looked around the room he was in while thinking to himself, but shrugged it off as he flicked on the light and was immediately assaulted with groans from other people the room.

"Axel, I swear when I get of my sleeping bag I am going to kill you." Ichika looked in front of his bed and saw the sleepy glaring form of Leyons violet eyes and wicked brown bed head.

"Brother I believed you have outlived your usefulness." A new colder voice said, Ichika looked behind him and almost screamed as Rylin stood in his Pajamas teddy bear in hand along with a teddy bear head piece.

Axel then jumped up still laughing trying to explain, he stopped however when he saw Rylin and exploded into new fits of laughter along with everyone else in the room.

_Hey sorry for the really long update I hope you enjoyed though! I had to do a few test's but I hope you know that this and my Rosario+Vampire will be getting 3 new chapters soon!_

As always Please leave a comment on what you think and how to improve.


End file.
